finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Curse (ability)
.]] '''Curse' (カーズ, Kāzu) is a recurring spell that usually inflicts the status ailment of the same name, though sometimes it may inflict a whole host of debuffs. It is often made available to player characters and enemies alike. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II '''Curse' is a Black Magic spell which inflicts Curse on one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the level of the spell. Any character can learn Curse by having them use the Curse Tome (called the Curse Scroll in the Origins release). Curse VI can be used exclusively by Sorcerer, Curse VIII by Imperial Shadow, Ghost, and Devil Wolf, while Curse XVI is used by the Emperor in the final battle. ''Final Fantasy IV The signature move of Scarmiglione, Curse decreases the Attack power of those afflicted. Certain weapons can inflict Curse upon striking an enemy, and the DS version features a Curse Augment. Final Fantasy V '''Curse' is a Dark Art usable by Necromancers in the Advance version. It causes a random assortment of various status ailments to a single target. It is also used by the bosses Archeodemon and Neo Shinryu. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Curses' is the ability of the Dorky Face enemy, which inflicts Silence on one party member. ''Final Fantasy VIII Curse can by cast by Vysage when Lefty and Righty are still alive. It inflicts Doom. Final Fantasy IX The ability available to the party is Amarant's Curse, which makes the target weak against a random element for a cost of 12 MP. Amarant can use this ability by equipping the Mythril Claws or the Kaiser Knuckles, and 20 AP are required for him to learn the ability permanently. Another form of Curse, used by the optional bosses Ozma and Hades, inflicts the Poison, Darkness, and Mini statuses on the entire party, along with a random amount of damage. Final Fantasy X Curse inflicts Silence, Poison, Blind, Sleep, and Curse on one party member, and is used by Yu's Left Pagoda and Yu's Right Pagoda. Final Fantasy X-2 Curse inflicts the status of the same name and is used by Aka Manah, Arast, Azi Dahaka (Oversoul), Bahamut, Daeva, Dark Elemental, Epitaph, and Guardian Beast. Final Fantasy XI Enemies of all escutcheons can cast '''Curses' of different levels. ''Final Fantasy XII An enemy ability used by more powerful forms of undead, especially ghosts such as the Bogey and Necrofiend. It affects every ally in range with Poison, Disease, Confuse, and Sap, effectively crippling the party. Final Fantasy XIII '''Curse' is a Saboteur spell that may inflict curse on target. It costs one ATB, and its upgraded version is Cursega. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light '''Curse' appears as a Dark Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. Curse can be given to any character by having a Curse Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Urbeth for 2000 gil. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Curse' is the summon attack of Scarmiglione. It resets the opponents' bravery back to 0. Gallery Category:Black Magic